Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 25th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from October 25th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I call this meeting to order. I just want to let you all know that your all crazy to want to come to this meeting and the fact I had to cancel it makes me sad so many orcs will live. Seeing as I thought there would be no meeting I have not prepared so I have no clue what is going on....Verus, ask people to cover last week. Verus Baelheit: Very well. We shall begin with a recap of Recent week's events. Commander Vanidicus. Please adress the Senate floor regarding Operation Nether-Serpent. Vanidicus Alexander: Of course. Right. So we've begun a series of deployments. Well an' good. Couple comments t'make on it. Our allies in th'newly formed war council have begun joint ops. We sent some personnel out t'join'em. One group of battlemage an' one group of general staff were provided, we sabotaged various targets; forge works, barracks, various ordnance structures, full reports are availible fer yer review. Mission was on a whole a success, however...errors...within' th'command structures resultin' in various casualties as we approached th'dark portal. That is all, sir. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Councilor. Dismissed. Next up. Miss Nimue. Please take the floor, and tell us about your Class. Màb Nimue: I held a class on Ritual magic. I couldn't fit everything in, so there will probably be more in the future. We made enchanted water that was used to make infused healing potions, that work a little bit better than normal healing potions. We all danced and wiggled under a tree, and channeled magic. It was beautiful. That's all. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Miss Nimue. IF there's nothing else, You're dismissed. Finally, Councilor DeVin. If you would please take the floor and inform us of the results of the Forsaken Fiasco, Arranax DeVin: Well! As some of you may know, there was a distraction up North we had to help with in order to get everyone focused on the actual war. There is good news, and bad news. The good news is that the Alliance got back ... most of their prisoners, and we suffered no losses that I am aware of. The bad news is not all the scarlets died. I know, I know, I love it when reds die horribly too. So, any questions? Verus Baelheit: Still, I think we came out ahead. Arranax DeVin: That's true. Several reds went down ... That it? Oh. Crab? Arkanos (Translated by Senator Shadesong): He wants to know if there are any retaliatory plans, or if any of those ought to be avoided as separate and individual actions. Arranax DeVin: None. Avoid pissing off the rotters. Avoid it. It means you become a target for next year, and I'm legally required to actually try to protect you. Now. If that's it? I'm done. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed, Lord DeVin. Chancellor, I defer back to you. Damon Halliwell: Meriahm has the floor. Meriahm Lausten: Right! I'm up. Fellow Senators, many of you are familiar with how our Outer Council works. It is entirely staffed of deputies that work directly for a Minister, with the exception of honorary positions for former Councilors. In my capacity as adviser to the Chancellery, I have not named a deputy. I have not had occasion to. Now, I do. These are dangerous times, and never is someone more in danger than the Chancellor of the Magus Senate. Sorry, Damon, but a -lot- of animals are about to try to hack you to pieces and eat your corpse. True. However, I intend to appoint and oversee a small group, the purpose of which would be to protect the persons and the interests of the Chancellery. I would like to promote Ms. Shadesong to the Outer Council, and empower her as the first and foremost of this group. Zanbor Emerson: Can we all just appoint people to the Outer Council now? Meriahm Lausten: That is why I'm not simply doing it, Councilor Emerson. I trust there will be no objections to this from the rest of the Inner Council? Damon Halliwell: Considering she saved my life twice last night I have no problems. Meriahm Lausten: Excellent. Ms. Shadesong, please step forward - we'll do this now as opposed to at the end. Ms. Shadesong, it is my honor to elevate you to the Outer Council and appoint you as the first of the Hand of the Chancellory. Guard the Chancellor with your life, guard the Senate with your actions, and never fail in your duty. Oliviaxi Shadesong: I would sooner die than forego my charge Madame. Thank you for your trust. Meriahm Lausten: You are dismissed, Councilor Shadesong. Back to you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Ok so events to come. Archmage Sinclair, did you have something coming up? Vesiana Sinclair: I do, actually. I'm sure everyone is already aware of the war going on down south, so I'll get to the point. Last week, we targeted some prisoner camps being used by the Iron Horde. We liberated one, but there are many others in need of rescue before they are executed or taken beyond their reach. Therefore, I would request we dispatch teams tomorrow evening to retrieve these brave men and women. Damon Halliwell: Very well, you shall have it. Vesiana Sinclair: Any who wish to participate, report to the Beachhead at 20:00 tomorrow evening. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Mab, you’re up with your event. Màb Nimue: Mine are just from flyers I picked up, from a group of traveling sisters throwing various parties, one in the Greenwarden, one in Darkshire. It's a costume party, and there are various portions that the proceeds go to charities. It sounded like somethingnice and festive to attend. I don't know much about it, as it's not me hosting. Zanbor Emerson: That sounds nice. You are dismissed Mab. Damon Halliwell: With that I open the floor to those wishing to speak, please raise a hand. Commander, the floor is yours. Vanidicus Alexander: Small report first. Overall military assets have stabilized, losses're falling off. Tryin' t'recoup losses, we'll be holdin' battlemagi drillin' later this week or next. If anyone is interested in joinin' th'battlemage corp should come by th'trainin' or speak with me afterwards. That is all, sir. Damon Halliwell: Crab...I guess you have the floor... Meriahm Lausten: The crab. This is a -thing- now, apparently. Arkanos (Translated by Senator Shadesong): l Arkanos says he looks forward to serving the city to the fullest of his ability, and will lay down his life for our city. He thanks you all for your patience and open mindswhile the Senate learns to welcome a crab-that's just going too far Ark. From there, he's just stroking his own ego. That's basically it. He's done sir. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed crab. Autumnshade, the floor is yours. Alaen Autumnshade: Well earlier in the week it was said that most if not all forms of magic are allowed in fighting the Iron Horde. Is this still true or has the order been suspended? Damon Halliwell: It is true. If the magic is used on a member of the Iron Horde it is allowed as long as not Twilight magic. Vanidicus Alexander: Do remember. Tolerated does not mean 'unregulated.' Damon Halliwell: Did anyone else wish to speak? No very well, Verus do promotions. Verus Baelheit: Miss Drossy, Please step forward. Miss Drossy, Since the day you joined our Senate, you have breathed life, energy, talent, focus and confidence into your new role, and there are none among us here who would not be proud to call you our Colleague. Should you accept, We would like to offer you and Rank and Position of High Magister of our Magus Senate. Arranax DeVin: Child? You have done far better than I could have ever expected. I am proud of what you have accomplished. Drossy: I will forever serve Dalaran- may it remain on high! Verus Baelheit: Then stand tall and proud, High Magister Drossy. May you continue to serve Dalaran with pride. Dismissed. I defer to you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: With that I bring this meeting to a close. All: May Dalaran hold Dominion in all things Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents